United States patent application Ser. No. 07/993,060, filed Dec. 18, 1992, discloses an arrangement for controlling the torque supplied by a drive unit of a motor vehicle. In this arrangement, a desired value for the output torque of the drive chain of a motor vehicle is formed at least in dependence upon a request of the operator of the vehicle. This desired value is converted into a transmission ratio of a transmission unit and into a desired value for the torque to be supplied by the drive unit of the motor vehicle. This desired value is supplied to a further arrangement which provides a torque corresponding to the pregiven desired value while considering variables influencing the torque by adjusting the power parameters of the drive unit. In addition, the torque requirement of additional consumers must be considered for which the drive unit must develop a certain torque for their operation. These consumers include, for example, air conditioners, power steering and the like. The torque loss of the drive unit in each case is also considered by means of characteristic fields as well as the torque correction of an idle controller.
Additional data with respect to the control of the torque to be supplied by the drive unit at standstill or when the motor vehicle is rolling are not provided in the state of the art and especially for the situation where a force connection between the drive unit and the wheels exists.